1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to stereoscopic glasses and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly to stereoscopic glasses and a display apparatus including the same in which a depth effect of a three-dimensional (3D) image is adjustable to reduce eyestrain of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus that can display a 3D image represents depth information with regard to a wide scope provided by a depth map on a 3D display screen. In the case of an image including a plurality of objects, the depth information is represented with regard to all of the plurality of objects such that a user's eyes are distributed to all of the plurality of objects. Accordingly, the user may experience vertigo when 3D images of both eyes are combined in a brain, may feel eyestrain, etc., thereby increasing inconvenience.